Coming Outs and Proposals
by dreaming-alien
Summary: Sirius and Remus finally coming out. how will everyone react? Wolfstar/Jily, ONE SHOT fluff


It had been quite a long time that Remus Lupin had asked Sirius Black out, as the latter liked to brag about. They had went through ever stages: fancying, denial, jealousy, fights, snogging into the dark corridors of Hogwarts, making out in the broom closets, even a break up once… but it didn't last long, for Sirius always comes back when it comes to Remus.

Now they were out of Hogwarts, and the war had become more threatening than ever. With the Potter Family gone into hiding, they found themselves oppressed and worried with time; even Sirius started to show some of the symptoms of fear. He was afraid to lose those who were dear to him; to lose Remus, after all they had gone through. And this is how he realized that he was never going to find better than him; that Remus John Lupin was the one for him. The day that followed, he went to buy a ring and offered it to Remus. The answer was positive, obviously.

But with everyone having a hard time, Remus preferred it to remain secret for a while until times would get better. Sirius agreed a bit reticently, but he did it for Remus. He knew how hard it was for him to see his friends suffer, especially James and Lily, who were locked up into their cottage just like he was on the full moons. But one day, as they were on a mission for the Order, Sirius got injured badly, and that's what it took for Remus to realize that their engagement was too important for him to keep it secret. He spoke about it to Sirius, and an idea came across their minds: they both decided to organize a dinner in their tiny flat, so that all the Order of the Phoenix would be reunited once more. They organized everything together, like a true family.

No everyone was able to come, of course: the Prewett twins, Marlene McKinnon, James and Lily were the only one who were available, the other ones being on a mission for the order. The only one who wasn't was Peter, who was ill. Sirius didn't insist on him coming; Wormtail had been acting a bit weird, so he thought that maybe he needed to be alone to get better.

They all seemed so happy during the whole evening, everyone taking news from each other and enjoying the great feast managed by Remus. Sirius thought their idea was quite successful as he watched his fiancé laugh at the top of his lung with James and Lily. At some point before the desserts were served, he thought that the time had come to make the announcement. He stood up, and some of the guests looked up at him.

"Alright everyone! I would like to request a bit of silence in this huge palace Remus and I live in," James snorted, muttering something that Sirius figured to me a 'yeah, right' to Lily. "Oi, Prongs! Shut up."

"Well it better be interesting, otherwise I'm going to have to punch you for humiliating me in front of my beautiful wife." James kissed lily's cheek. She pushed him away, giggling.

"Shut up, Potter." She said. He gave her an offended look, but she didn't pay attention to it.

"Trust me, it is." Sirius said, smiling. He looked down at Remus, who smiled to him encouragingly and squeezed his hand softly. The silence fell into the room, even James' cocky comments stopped. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight. It's so good to see you all, and I believe we all needed it now more than anything." They all cheered, and the silence fell upon the room again. "It also really counts for Remus and me, because we had something _very_ interesting to tell you."

Suddenly, his smile died on his lips. He glanced at James; he was smiling, but his eyebrows were furrowed. Sirius didn't think his best friend, his brother would ever judge him, no matter what. He kept telling himself that if he accepted Remus as a werewolf, maybe he would accept him as a gay best friend? But despite that, Sirius let himself enjoy what he thought to be James' last smile towards him. Angst tightened his throat even more when he heard Fabien Prewett whisper to Marlene:

"Ten Galleons Gideon and I know what it's about."

Sirius noticed that everyone started looking confused; he took a deep breath and continued his speech.

"It's been two years that my heart belongs to someone. Well; that it officially does, because it took me a bloody lot of time to realize it. It's… someone who has always been there for me, in the best moments as well as in the worst. Someone who I would do anything for. A wonderful soul… My best friend, who sits with us tonight."

"You're flattering me, Padfoot." James wriggled his eyebrows to Sirius, and everyone gaped.

"No, Prongs, unfortunately, it's not you I'm talking about."

"Don't tell me it's Peetie Weetie." Marlene said, raising her eyebrows.

"No! Merlin's pants, Marls…" Sirius closed his eyes tight shut. "It's Remus." He said, opening his eyes to look at his fiancé, who had stood up.

"You owe me ten galleons, Marly." Fabien said, grinning.

"_Us_, my dear little brother." Gideon said, shoving the back of his twin's head.

"Keep dreaming, boys." Marlene scoffed; "And it's not like no one's noticed, aye?" She winked at Remus, who blushed.

Sirius glanced at James, who had his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I thought you were talking about me until you said it was Remus. Disappointing…"

"James!" Lily hit him on the shoulder, which made him chuckle.

"That's not all." Sirius added.

"What now, are you pregnant?" Gideon said, and half of the guests glanced at Sirius' abs.

"I proposed to Remus." He said, looking back into Remus' loving eyes.

Lily gasped, and Marlene clapped both of her hands on her mouth. James stood up and clapped Remus on the back.

"Congrats, mate." He told him. Remus smiled brightly.

"Congratulations!" the two girls said, teary eyed as they stood up to hug the couple.

"About time!" Fabien said as he and his brother embraced them.

Remus turned to kiss Sirius on the lips, and everyone clapped and cheered.

"My fiancé…" he said fondly when they pulled back.

Sirius sighed in relief as he looked around at his friends; his family, who was still there despite the war going on. The dessert was served, and a bottle of champagne was opened. After a while, Sirius let go of Remus' hand to go stand with James.

"What's up Potter?"

"I finally got the news that my two best friends have been going out for two years now, otherwise nothing much." He said, raising his eyebrows at Sirius.

"I know, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, but… circumstances." He shrugged.

"Really? What kind of circumstances holds a guy from telling his brother that he's in love with their common best friend? Like I understand that it takes time to come out, but two bloody years? I mean we literally lived together at school!"

"The same circumstances as when that guy revealed a secret he shouldn't have in fifth year."

James sighed, finally smiling.

"About bloody time, aye?" he nudged Sirius, who instantly broke into a smile too. "You didn't seriously think no one heard you in those broom closets, did you?" he snickered.

Sirius shove him.

"So you approve?" he asked nonetheless.

"Do _I _approve?"

"Yeah… that's why I was kind of nervous earlier. It's important for me, Prongs."

James gaped at Sirius. After a couple of seconds he grabbed Sirius' arm and grabbed him out into the kitchen. Sirius stared at him, confused.

"Prongs, don't freak out, okay? It doesn't change anything between, us, I mean not for me, I-"

"Merlin, shut up! Just shut up!"

"Are you calling me Merlin?"

"Just shut up and listen okay? I don't care about you dumb idiots. Well I do care but most certainly not in a bad way! I know I seemed to take it off-handedly and I joked about it, but I didn't really mean it! Honestly, you know me Pads… it was partly thanks to me that you guys are even together. All those times you met in random places, all the coincidences… I made sure you guys realized how you felt about each other, because it was clear for me from the very beginning! You guys fit like two pieces of a puzzle, so why would I not approve if my two best friend ever get married? I know for sure that you won't hurt him and he won't hurt you so I'm happy about it. You know all about his furry little problem so he doesn't have to worry about telling you, and you can help him with it at all time so that's good for him. What if he ended up with some dumb girl who broke his heart later? I'd prefer you and him together over that any day. And if you weren't with him you'd still be shagging every girl that crossed your path and you'd still get drunk every night to forget your family background which isn't much better so yes, of course I'm happy and I approve you guy's marriage. If getting married is what you two want to do I am 100% on board. Okay Padfoot?"

Sirius listened all along, his best friend's words warming up his heart like a velvet coat. He sighed in relief, and smiled.

"Thank you, Prongs."

"Shut up…" James answered, taking him in his arms like his own brother. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He pulled away and grinned. "I have one condition thought."

"Do tell." Sirius answered, beaming.

"I better be your best man."

"How do you know I'll be the man?" he winked.

They both laughed.

"Don't you think this dinner is the best moment for you to talk to the bird yourself?" Sirius suggested, taking an innocent sip of champagne.

"What bird?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Evans." Sirius rolled his eyes. "How long are you going to wait, then?"

"Wait for what?"

"Proposing."

James spluttered, wide eyed.

"Sorry what?"

"You heard me. It's been a while since you two are together… You don't know what tomorrow brings, Prongs. This is war time… don't wait until it's too late."

Someone knocked on the kitchen's door, and Remus' head peered in.

"Can I come in?

"No need, Moons," Sirius glanced at James, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Let's go back to the dinner. You'll join us when you feel like it, Prongs." Sirius said as he headed to kiss Remus on the lips.

"Mhm…" That was all James gave as an answer.

Sirius smiled contently. He knew that James was going to propose, eventually. He loved Lily too much to let her go. He took Remus' hand and let him out.

"I told you everything would be alright," Remus told him as soon as they were back at the table, where Marlene was telling drunken jokes, making everyone laugh.

"You did. And I love you a whole damn much." He said, turning to hug him.

"I know." Remus smiled into Sirius' hair. "And you know what? I love you too."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, far from the drunken laughter, the cheering and the lovebirds, James was leaning against the counter, deep in thoughts. Obviously he had thought about marrying Lily. In fact, he never really stopped. The image of Lily in a wedding dress with him by her side gave him mushy feelings he felt better pretending they didn't exist, for he still didn't know what Lily thought about it. One thing was sure… he had never seen a future with any other girl than her.


End file.
